Addition of isopropyl-β-D-thiogalactopyranoside (IPTG) to bacterial cultures is a long-standing way to induce expression of plasmid-based genes for the production of recombinant proteins under the control of the lac promoter. IPTG binds to the lac repressor in Escherichia coli, thereby preventing binding of the repressor protein to DNA and blocking gene transcription.
There are several drawbacks to the use of IPTG. From the standpoint of experimental practicality, IPTG and its solutions should be stored well below room temperature (typically −20° C.) to prevent decomposition over time. In addition, multiple additions of IPTG are often necessary for longer induction times as the compound degrades under culture conditions.
There is therefore a need in the art for a more stable version of IPTG to circumvent the stability issues described above, and provide greater control of protein expression, especially over long periods of induction.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a new compound, method and means of inducing expression of genes for the production of recombinant proteins.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a new compound that may be used to induce expression of genes for the production of recombinant proteins, whereby the compound is stable at ambient temperatures.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a new compound that may be used to induce expression of genes for the production of recombinant proteins that is easy to synthesize.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a new compound that may be used to induce expression of genes for the production of recombinant proteins that is a functional substitute of IPTG.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a new compound that may be used to induce expression of genes for the production of IPTG that is more convenient and economical to store and transport.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a new compound that may be used as a galactose substitute.
These and other objectives will become clear from the foregoing detailed description.